Accidentally in Love
by Morgana Ravenheart
Summary: There was a reason as to why Sirius Black never married. The girl he loved was married to his best mate. This is a case of Romeo losing his Juliet, without all the deaths. Rated K because it's general. Long one-shot.


**Accidentally in Love**

**By Morgana Ravenheart**

**A/N: Right, guys. This is a really long one-shot for you. I seem to specialize in those, for HP. O-okay… Anyway, I'd been interested in Lily/Sirius ships when I wrote this.I though that someone other that James Potter could be Romeo. Oh, and there's this Remus/Lily ship on my profile, entitled '**_**A Well-Kept Secret' **_**by '**_**ellamalfoy8'**_**. You should read it. You'll find it somewhere among my favourites list. Anyway, on with the story. I give you **_**Accidentally in Love'…**_

**-SB&LE-**

Sirius Black and James Potter only had one major fallout during their Hogwarts years: Lily Evans.

Sirius had kept his love for Lily well-hidden until his sixth-year; when he couldn't keep it under wraps for any longer.

They had been on a Hogsmeade visit and James had run off to tease and poke fun and Snape; who was on a date with Bellatrix Black. Not wanting to risk his cousin's wrath, Sirius had stayed behind.

Remus was back at the castle; helping Peter and a few other sixth-years with their Potions homework; which was particularly tricky; Polyjuice Potion. James and Sirius had made this in their third year; when framing Rodulphous and Rabastan Lestrange in a prank.

Sirius was looking over at the Shrieking Shack; where Remus transformed every month. Sirius heard a faint sobbing noise and went in search of the source. He was mildly surprised when he did find it in a cave: Lily Evans.

"Evans?" Sirius asked cautiously. Lily looked up; her emerald green eyes filled with tears.

"What do you want, Black?" she asked, struggling to keep her voice from breaking.

"To see if you're alright. I'm not heartless, Lily. Don't treat me like I am," Sirius said. Lily blinked. He had called her by her first name, for the first time in forever.

"It's my sister. She wrote to me; asking if I would stay at school for Christmas. She's introducing her fiancé to my parents and doesn't want me to be there. It means that I don't get to see my month-old cousin until the year after next; when my aunt and uncle come over from Australia next. He won't even know me until he's two years old. It's not fair. Just because Petunia wants to do something; I get shoved to the side. Oh, it doesn't matter if Lily needs new shoes; Petunia needs dancing lessons. Doesn't matter that Lily needs her teeth straightened; Petunia needs a new dress. Doesn't matter if Lily needs spinal correctional surgery; Petunia needs a new car. I just want to be put first for once," Lily burst out. Sirius had sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

Lily looked at him and Sirius looked at her. Oblivious to the world around them; they both leaned in and their lips met in a chaste kiss. The kiss deepened as Sirius ran his tongue against Lily's bottom lip; asking for entrance. Lily obliged; her tongue meeting his halfway. Sirius' hand slid down Lily's back and came to stop just above her buttocks. Lily's hand tangled in Sirius' silky black locks.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?" An angry voice yelled. Sirius and Lily jumped apart to see a apocalyptic James Potter. Both quickly got up from their knees and left the small cave. Lily mumbled something unintelligible to Sirius and James before hurrying away, back to school.

"Sirius Black. Padfoot. Marauder. Backstabber. Ex-friend," James said through gritted teeth. "You know how I feel about her. Hell, you know exactly how I feel. And you took that vulnerability and stomped on my friendship. Over six years of it. So how long has it being going on?" he continued. "How long? HOW LONG?" He yelled.

"Five years. I've fancied, been infatuated with and loved her for five long years. And I told no one. No one. And you've bored us all senseless with your infatuation over her and we've taken it because you're our friend. Because we, though we may not admit it, care about you. We care about you, James, we do. It broke our hearts to watch you go through all that pain over this one girl. But I never showed my pain when she shot me down in fourth year, I never showed my pain when Lily was in St. Mungo's when a curse that my deranged cousin put on her went wrong. I never showed my pain when she decided to date that complete idiot, Stephen Burbage. I never showed my pain when she damn near drowned in the lake when my idiot brother pushed her in. I never showed that I loved her. Ever. And you call that throwing away six years of friendship? I call that devotion to a friend. I was willing to let you have Lily because you're my friend. I was willing to leave you be if you got married, I was willing to look after your kids if had any. Hell, I was wiling to leave the frickin' country and let you be happy. But that's out the window, now Potter. Now it's every man for himself. I hereby leave the Marauders. I am a part of your gang no more. Goodbye, James. I hope you have a happy life," Sirius said, and walked away, leaving his friend open-mouthed and speechless.

There was chaos on the Pranking world. Peter was on James' side, being a good friend. However, Remus was on Sirius' side, agreeing with him. It looked like the end of the Marauders.

"Sir? You alright?" Lily asked of her boyfriend. Sirus looked up and smiled grudgingly.

"I'm fine, Lils. It's just my brother, y'know?" Sirius said. Lily knew. She knew all about sibling hatred; her sister Petunia being a prime example. But, she did have her good points because it was Petunia barring, and essentially disowning, Lily from her wedding that brought Sirius and her together. Never was Lily more grateful. The two teens were in the Room of Requirement; something that Sirius had shown Lily when they first started dating. Behind James' back. Now it was all out in the open and they could be together freely; now that James had left Sirius stone cold, as such. Suddenly the room gave an almighty lurch and dissolved around the edges. "What's happening?" Lily yelled, clutching to her boyfriend with a death grip. Sirius smirked. Sometimes the Room felt it needed to interfere. The Room re-solidified around the edges and Lily took in the new sight. It was a replica of their cave; the one where Sirius and Lily have revealed their true feelings to each other. In it; was a Queen-size bed, a fire-place for some reason and a chair. Just the one chair but with school robes on it, some for both Lily and Sirius. Something told both teens that they would not be returning to their dorms or indeed, Gryffindor Tower tonight...

Sunlight streamed through the cave entrance, lightly shining on Lily's face. She cracked open her eyelids slightly, trying not to be blinded. Something stirring next to Lily made her jump and jack-knife into sitting position. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw a muscled back and thick, shaggy, black hair. Lily let out a squeak and launched herself out of bed. Only when she was across the other side of the cave did she realise that she was naked as the day she was born. The shaggy-haired figure rolled over and Lily breathed. It was only Sirius. _'Wait a second,'_ Lily thought. _'Sirius and I are in our cave, in a Queen-size bed and naked. Oh. My. Wizard. God.'_

"Sirius! Sirius, wake up!" Lily whisper-shouted.

"Uhhhh" Sirius groaned. Suddenly, the pillow beneath his head was whipped out and the covers ripped back.

"Yowzers!" he yelled, as Sirius caught sight of his current state of dress and then saw his girlfriend.

"Did we...?" he asked. Lily nodded. "Did you use anything? I'm not on the pill," she asked.

"What's 'the pill' and what d you mean, use anything?" Sirius asked, confused. Lily had forgotten that her boyfriend was neither Muggle nor Muggleborn. He had no idea what a condom was or anything at all about birth control.

"Never mind. Did you do anything at all to prevent my becoming pregnant?" Lily asked.

"Duh, I used 'The Incantation'. Every sexually active wizard knows 'The Incantation'," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"They have Sex Ed. at Hogwarts?" Lily asked, impressed.

"No, when I was fifteen, my mate Tomo Nott told me it. Tomo's an OK guy, 'cept for the dicks he hangs around with. Why he thinks Snivillus is fun, I'll never know," Sirius mused.

"Ok... Back to the real world. We'd better be getting back. No doubt Remus'll be wondering where you are, and so will Marlene and Alice. How did we get to our cave, anyways?" Lily asked. The Room gave an almighty lurch and dissolved around the edges once more, and solidifying as the Room the couple were in last night.

"We weren't in our cave, Lils. The Room felt it was time and though it best to do it in our favourite Snogging Spot," Sirius grinned. Lily smiled.

"Why'd do you call it that, Sir? It's just the place we kiss the most in," she asked, shaking her head.

"You're right. We need to get back," Sirius quickly agreed. They found the Gryffindor robes of the chair and dressed. It was Wednesday. They both had a free first thing, so it was ok for them to get back. Only problem was, Remus and James had a free as well. That meant sneaking back to the Common Room even harder because no doubt that James was looking at the Map to see where his ex-friend and ex-crush were.

"I'll go out first, because James always used sees me sneak out of here in the mornings, my current fling behind me. Now, I know he'll go ballistic at us when we get back but what's life without a little risk?" Sirius asked. Lily giggled.

"None at all," she said. Sirius stuck his head our of the door and looked one way and the other before motioning to Lily that it was all clear. She cautiously followed Sirius from the Room and down the hall; toward Gryffindor Tower. They were in for an ear-bashing, all right.

Lily was mildly impressed by Sirius' knowledge of the castle. Of course, if she knew how he knew every secret passageway and shortcut, then she would be disapproving but slightly more impressed. The two teens were at the Fat Lady's portrait in no time.

"And where we you two last night? You didn't return with your friends," she remarked.

"Godric," Lily gave the password, ignoring the Fat Lady's question. The Fat Lady tutted and let the two in.

"Hope you used 'The Incantation'," she whispered to Sirius as he went past. He smirked and nodded. The portrait swung closed with a 'click'. All eyes, from first- to seventh-years, turned to Lily and Sirius.

Remus Lupin looked up from 'Advanced Ancient Runes' to see his friend, Sirius Black and fellow Prefect, Lily Evans walk trough the portrait door. The room went completely silent at their entrance. Marlene McKinnon and Alice Loganberry approached the couple almost cautiously until Lily left her boyfriend's side and went to meet her friends. Eyes followed Sirius as he made his way over to Remus.

"Remus, my friend. How's it goin'?" he asked, sitting beside his werewolf friend.

"It's goin' good, Padfoot. How's it goin; yourself?" Remus asked.

"Absolutlely marvellous, Moony," Sirius replied.

"You look different. You have that look in your eye. It's like the one James had when... Holy Cricket!" Remus exclaimed. Sirius wore his trademark smirk. Of course, Lucius Malfoy had 'borrowed' this, seeing it's effect on the girls. He wanted it so he could woo Sirius' cousin, Narcissa Black.

"You and Lily... Bloody hell, Pads. Bit quick, weren't it?" Remus asked, eyebrows raised.

Two sets of footsteps sounded from the boys' dormitory staircase. James Potter appeared at the bottom, with Heather Brown clinging to his arm and giggling. Her hair was mussed and pink lipstick stained James' cheek and lips. Lily's emerald green eyes flashed with emotion and she casually took off to the girls' dormitories, Alice and Marlene hot on her heels. Sirus pushed past his ex-friend to go get his Invisibility Cloak. When the Marauders existed, the four boys had used James' Cloak. But what nobody but Remus and himself knew was that Sirius possessed his own Cloak. It was this he used to sneak into the girls' dormitories and to Lily.

Lils?" Sirius asked, pulling off his Invisibility Cloak. Lily sniffed and looked up.

"Sir? What are you doing up here?" she asked.

"So why are you all upset that James got himself a girl? Shouldn't you be glad he moved on?" Sirius asked, ignoring her question.

"I didn't expect it to be that quickly or with her! Do you know that she's almost never sleeps in the dorm? Virtually every night, she's out. I even reckon that she's had the new Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick. I mean, he's not all that old, is he?" Lily burst out.

"Actually, he's a lousy lay, but I did it to get my Charms marks up. I only barely scraped my O.W.L and need it at N.E.W.T level to get into the Accidental Reversal Squad thingy. To be honest, I had to fake my orgasms and find a fifth-year to satisfy my needs," a voice behind them said. Sirius and Lily looked over to the doorway and saw Heather Brown standing there. She had a willowy figure, stick-thin. With that added to the bright, bleach-blonde hair and dark, sapphire-blue eyes and you had every man's dream woman. Heather scowled at Sirius. In fourth year, when Sirius had discovered he loved Lily, he had shot Heather down when she made a move on him.

"Look, Lily, I don't mean any upset by this. But you gotta accept that James don't feel anything for you anymore. You committed the ultimate betrayal by going after his best mate. A guy like James could have chosen any other girl in this school and yet he chose you. I don't even begin to understand why, but he did. So why be sad that he moved on? Yeah, it was pretty quick but he's still moved on. To be honest, for me it's just about the sex. It's a quick fling and don't mean nothing. I'll be moving on in a month or two because he's a bloody good shag. Anyway, I'll be gettin' back to 'im now. See ya, Lily," Heather said, shot a glare at Sirius and exited.

"I hate to say it, but she's right. You gotta accept that James has moved on. Speaking of the devil, James, take off the Cloak," Sirius said, looking over at the corner.

Sliver flashed through the air as James Potter pulled his Invisibility Cloak off of his head. "Tell me Sirius, since when did you have a Cloak?" he asked.

"Since my grandfather left it to me in his will. You know the Exploding Pumpkins Incident of third year? That was me. I placed the same charm they use for Exploding Snap on the pumpkins so that when someone said 'Happy Halloween', the closest pumpkin to the person who said it would explode," Sirius said. Lily's face was a picture; a mix of amusement and shock.

"So you're responsible for me getting pumpkin guts all over my robes? Sirius Orion Black!" she scolded but did so with a smile on her face. Sirius and, surprisingly, James grinned.

"Look, I really have no problem with you and Padfoot, Lily-pad. I was just hurt and angry that my best mate could betray me like that, y'know?" James told Lily. "But I am going to dump Heather. She's a good shag but, well, she slept with Flictwick! I mean, how gross is that?"

"Very. Are we mates again, Prongsie?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, Pads. I've felt so lost without you. Wormtail cannot plan successful pranks. Believe me," James said.

Lily stomped her foot. "You two are so _stupid_!" she cries, tears splashing down her front. James and Sirius laughed at her.

"It's nothing to cry about!" James exclaimed. "Here, Lily-pad, d'you think you can get me a date with your mate Marlene?"

"Well, Potter. We'll have to see about that. But, if you play your cards right, you might just get your wish," a female voice drawled. "You alright, Lily? Me and Alice are worried," Marlene McKinnon asked her best friend. Lily nodded.

"As one of the four Kings of Pranking, I hereby restore order to the Pranking world!" James roared. The Prewett twins, the three Marauders and the Femauders yelled along with them. The Femauders consisted of Marlene McKinnon, Lily Evans, Alice Loganberry and Mary MacDonald. Marlene, who had just started dating James, _was_ a female James, Lily was a female Sirius, Alice was a female Remus and Mary a female Peter. The Femauders were taken by the Marauders, all bar Alice, who had been dating Frank Longbottom for about a year. Even Mary had begun dating Peter.

**-LE&SB-**

"FINE! GO THEN! GO TO YOUR STUPID QUIDDITCH MATCH! I'LL JUST FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO OCCUPY MYSELF!" the voice of Lily Evans was audible even through the seventh-year boys dormitory floor. Remus Lupin cast a charm over the room and the noise was lessened slightly.

"What are they arguing about this time?" James Potter asked. Remus shrugged.

"From the sounds of it, Sirius wants to go to the Hufflepuff-Slytherin Quidditch match and Lily doesn't," Peter Pettigrew said.

"D'you reckon they'll split?" James questioned his friends again. Remus rolled his eyes. Ever since his break-up with Marlene McKinnon, James had been hung up on Lily all over again. It didn't help that he was Head Boy to Lily's Head Girl.

"Any day now, Prongs. They've been rocky for ages," Peter grinned.

"How in the name of Gryffindor do you know these things, Wormtail? You're a gold mine of gossip, the Gossip King," James was impressed by Peter's knowledge of what was happening in the school. He knew which couple had split and who had gotten together, he even noticed small things about the teachers' relationships.

"I observe, Prongs. There's a usefulness to being obscure, being in the background. It's simple, really," Peter said.

"Swallowed a dictionary, have we Peter? Your vocab. never has been all that good," a deep voice said from the doorway. All three boys looked up to see Frank Longbottom. James and Peter greeted the seventeen-year-old and Remus merely inclined his head. Now, Frank had never had a quarrel with Remus and wondered why he was being so cold.

"Is it safe to go down yet, Frank?" James asked. Frank shook his head.

"No, James. Lily's firing curses and jinxes at Sirius. My Alice is trying to calm her down," he said. Remus scowled at the words 'My Alice'. Peter had been watching his werewolf friend and saw this.

"What if we use Shield Charms and the Cloak?" Peter said to James.

"Eh, that could work. I'll tap Padfoot's shoulder and let him know we'll meet him at the pitch," James said. "Coming, Moony?" Remus shook his head. Frank merely lie down on his bed and started to read 'A History of Magic', by Bathilda Bagshot, ignoring the world. James got the Cloak and he and Peter disappeared underneath it. The dormitory door opened and closed of it's own accord. About five minutes passed and Lily's incessant shouting ceased, which was quickly replaced by sobbing. Another girl was trying to comfort her. Remus recognised the voice as Marlene McKinnon.

Alice Loganberry had long since given up trying to calm her fiery, redheaded friend. She was now in the library, one of only four places she felt safe. One was with her parents, another in her boyfriend Frank's arms and the final one was forbidden. The fourth place that Alice felt safe was in Remus Lupin's arms. She knew she shouldn't even be going there, cheating on her boyfriend, but she couldn't help it.

"Ali? Alice?" a soft voice called.

"In the Divination section, Remy," Alice called back softly. Remus greeted her with a soft, chaste kiss.

"I've missed you," Remus whispered.

"I've missed _you_," Alice replied. Remus' warm breath caressed her inner ear. Alice moved a hand to the back of Remus' neck. Their lips met in a chaste kiss but it soon deepened, their tongues in a wild dance.

"Moony? Alice?" a squeaky voice asked. Remus and Alice leapt apart to see Peter standing there.

"Wormtail! What are you doing here? You don't even take Divination!" Remus asked.

"Nor do you. So, how long have you been going behind Frank's back?" Peter asked calmly.

Remus opened his mouth to object but Peter beat him to it. "There's no point in denying it. Not after what I just saw."

"Around a month. It just sort of happened," Alice said quietly. Remus looked sheepish.

"Moony, I know you've fancied her since third year but seriously? Going behind her boyfriend's back?"

"That's what I would like to know," a deep voice asked. Alice gasped. "Well?" Frank asked again.

Meanwhile, James and Sirius were walking by the lake, chatting.

"So, how long have you a Lily been on the rocks?" James asked casually.

"A while. I dunno how it happened. She just suddenly started to pick fights over tiny little things," Sirius said. James smirked. He knew why Lily had started to pick fights. "Would it help if I told you that I know why she's picking fights?" he asked.

"You do? Why?" Sirius asked. If he could fix this then he would.

"Lily's fallen out of love with you-" James was cut off.

"Out of love with me?" Sirius asked.

"Let me finish. Lily's fallen out of love with you and in love with me," James said, smirking. The last thing he remembered was Sirius drawing his arm back and darkness consuming him.

**-JP&LE-**

_Three days later..._

"Prongs? Prongs, mate. Wake up!" Remus called over to the next bed. He and James were both in the Hospital Wing. James had come in earlier with a fractured skull. Remus was in with a broken arm and broken nose.

"Uggg... Moony? What're you doin' 'ere?" James asked sluggishly, his words slurring.

"Frank found out about me and Alice. What 'bout you?" Remus asked.

"Told Padfoot why Lily was picking fights all the time. Didn't get to tell him 'bout the kiss," James replied.

"JAMES ANTHONY POTTER! REMUS JOHN LUPIN!" A voice both boys knew all to well screeched.

"Miss Evans, please keep your voice down!" Poppy Pomfrey chastised.

"Sorry, Madame Pomfrey. James, Remus! How are you?" Lily asked.

"Like my head got trodden on by a giant," James said.

"Like I was hit by a rampaging Hippogriff," Remus said.

"What am I going to do with you? You knew that fooling around in _those_ waters would get you into trouble!" Lily scolded.

"But we couldn't help ourselves, Lil!" James said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"How 'bout an update?" Remus asked.

"Me and Sirius have split. Said you, James, can have me all to yourself but he's still your mate. However, on Frank and Alice, I don't know," Lily said.

"We need Peter," James said.

"You called? Alice and Frank are alright apparently. Planning a wedding," Peter informed the rest of the group.

"Well, I certainly won't be attending," Remus stated.

"I will! Alice is one of my best friends!" Lily said.

"I might," James said.

"Na, I won't. Wedding aren't my cup of tea," Peter said.

**-JP&LE-**

Lily Evans looked in the full-length mirror and stared at her reflection. Her eyes travelled up the full-length satin skirt, along the full-length sleeves, up the embroidered bodice and finally over her face. Lily's eyes raked her reflection, searching for some kind of flaw. Out of the corner of her emerald-green eyes, Lily caught sight of a large, black dog in the doorway. She sighed.

"Come in, Pads," Lily said, going over to close the door.

"Lily, you can't do this," Sirius Black told the love of his life.

"I can and I am. You can't do a thing to stop me, Sirius. You _are_ the best man," Lily said defiantly, raising her chin a couple millimetres.

"You surely can't love James, Lils. After all that's happened?" Sirius asked, his voice breaking slightly. Lily sat beside him on the futon.

"I do love James, Sir. Even after all that's happened. What we had was special, but it wasn't meant to be. If it was, it's be you I was marrying today, not James," Lily said gently.

"You can't do this, Lils. You still love me, I know you do," Sirius burst out.

"It's possible to love two people at the same time. I should know," Lily whispered.

"So you do still love me! Let's run, Lily. Run away with me and never look back!" Sirius exclaimed, elated.

"No. I couldn't do that to James. If I were to run away with you, which I'm_ not, _I would sit James down and explain it to him," Lily justified.

"To hell with James! Let's run away. Apparate to anywhere in the world. Let's go now!" Sirius shouted, pulling Lily to her feet.

"No. I'm not going," Lily said, jutting her chin out further.

"If you truly loved me, you would," Sirius stated.

"If you truly loved me, you'd let me go," Lily countered.

"Lily? Lils everyone's waiting!" Molly Weasley, nee Prewett, called from the other side of the door.

"Just coming, Molly!" Lily called back before turning to Sirius. "You have to go. I'm marrying James, I love James and I'm not going away with you. I'm sorry, Sirius. Truly I am."

"Fine. I'll go. But don't expect me to come back," Sirius said, broken.

'_I guess I'll settle for a life of one-nighters and loving Lily,'_ he thought as he turned back into the black dog and ran all the way to the church, where he watched the woman he loved love and marry another, where he watched Lily Evans become Lily Potter, where he watched his soul mate marry his best mate.

**-JP&LE-**

**A/N: N'aww! I love this, it's so sweet. Poor Sirius! That's why he never married or had a girlfriend or anything because he loved Lily! Anyway, that's it for Lily/Sirius. I may post a Sirius/OC story up soon, but I'm not sure. **

**Love you all,**

'**Gana xx**


End file.
